Recent advances in information technology include the development of software including network applications that can be accessed and shared over the Internet. Such network software applications may cause potential security risks throughout the design, development, deployment, upgrade, and/or maintenance processes. For example, an E-commerce web platform may encounter security violations such as cookie manipulation, credential theft, cross-site scripting and/or the like.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.